Mirror
by bianka1277
Summary: When being trapped and tortured in an unknown place, screaming for help. But no one can hear you. What would you do? How do you feel? One-shot, blood, guro, selfcest, 2p!england x england.


**_Arthur POV_**

Slowly waking up, the first thing I noticed was me being a tied up in my own bedroom. Though this is my bedroom, something's felt off. I struggle in any hope of losing the rope, but it was in vain. The rope was too tight which leave me with a serious case of rope burn. Suddenly, I remembered I always left a knife in one of the nightstands. If I remembered correctly, it would be in the one with the lamp on top it. Luckily, my legs were not tied together so making my way to the knife it's not quite difficult.

After freeing myself, I looked around one more time. Something's definitely wrong here. Wasn't the lamp on the right side of my bed? Why was it on the left? In fact, the entire bedroom is backward:' is this some kind of joke?'

"Ouch, ouch! Not the hair, eyebrows."

"You stupid frog, that's what you get for making of my eyebrows."

Huh, that's voice, is that France…..and me?!

"Hey, France. This isn't a joke."

There no one here, but I could have sworn I heard him talking in the living ro..o….m.

I stood there, in horror. I saw France sitting on the sofa, but he was sitting on the one in the mirror. Not only that, but the one next to him, fighting him, that's me- wearing the same clothes, the same face, the same voice, even the same reaction when he make fun of my eyebrows.

"Hey, England. Where are you looking at? It's rude when you ignore someone in the conversation."

I shuddered.

"Oui, that's just a mirror. Why do you keep staring at it? Did you finally realize how thick your eyebrow is?"

"Not in a million year, frog face. I just remember I have some stuff to take care of with that mirror."

Just now, France didn't see me. But he….his eyes…..were staring at me likes a snake trying to kill it prey. Without further notice, I just ran aimlessly out there. What's just happen, that's me, right!? Then what am I?

Click

The sound of the door open, I quickly hide in the nearby room. Ironically, it was the room where I was tied up. I could hear the sound getting louder. Suddenly, it stopped, the knob was turned. I saw him walking closer. Although I could only see his foot, based on the material of his pants, I could that's me-the one I saw in the mirror.

"The ropes….so I underestimated him. I almost forgot he is me. Where could he be exactly? "

'What did he mean by that? He is me? There's no way….Ah, fuck! He's getting closer. What should I do? What should I do?!'

Hands cover my mouth; I tried my best not to make a sound. I didn't know why I have this strange feeling of getting away from…the other as far as possible.

"He's not here. What a shame! Guess all my plane had gone to waste then." Suddenly, the sound of a table being stabbed by a sharp object pierce through the air multiple times, I saw him standing only a few feet's from me. I didn't know what to do; I was so scared that I didn't dare to move an inch.

I waited under the bed until he made his way to the door and everything was quiet completely. It was so quiet that I could even hear my heartbeat.

Slowly crawling out of the bed, the first thing met my eyes was the picture of myself with multiple stabbed by-presumably- the scissors. I checked the picture only to be shaking in fear. The person in the picture, the sweater, and the pants was exactly the same as me with the exact the same clothes. How can this be!? Since when!? The background, was that my bedroom!? How the fuck did he manages to!?

There were many questions flew through to my head, the more question I tried to find the answers the more confused I get. All I could recall was drinking tea peacefully.

Ah crap, I need to find some help first. I can't believe I'm running from my own house. What worse is that someone is trying to kill me!? For what purpose!? I would rather not hear it from him directly.

* * *

While trying to hide, I accidently came across a room which I had never seen before. When I opened the door out of curiosity, a strong smell came from it. I did not know what it is, but I knew this is the only place I could hide since there was the sound of footstep nearby and there was no place else to hide.

The room was dark, cold with a small dim of moon light and the fact that I had to going down stairway going down made thing worst. It like I was going to hell which sent chill down on my spines.

I finally reached the bottom only to realize that those footsteps could still be heard clearly on the other side of the door. The door was slowly opened. I just quickly hide behind the stack of box which I first laid my eyes on.

"Eng…I mean, Arthur. Where are you? I'm getting tired of this hide-and-seek game of yours. Are you perhaps in here?"-leaning over the boxes.

Ah, shit! I sat right behind the stack of boxes; I was not even daring to look up. I just wished he did not notice me. For him to know my human name, this not normal, who is he?

I sighed in relieved as he did not look this way but decided to walk away instead. I waited until I could hear his footsteps became faintly. I was thinking of escaping through the window but it was too small.

I found some hair sticking out of the box. The worst thing came through my mind when I saw that scene; however, I hoped it not what I thought it is. But I still decided to open that box. It just as I expected, a human skeleton was place neatly.

'Just what the fuck is going on? A skeleton….Hold on, the smell, the dark room, the skeleton and there are lots of boxes like this….Don't tell me! Then what in the rest of the box is….Ah shit! I need to get out of here.'- I rushed to get out of the room. Things would get worsen if I stayed there for too long.

To my horror, I could hear those footsteps again. The timing…it just too perfect, It like he was stalking….No, more liked he knew where I was exactly. 'If that the case, then all of this time I was just prey playing in the palm of his hand, then what exactly am I running away for!?'

After that, it's not long before he managed to catch me. Not to mention, I was still not able to see my captive face since I was strangled from behind. A normal person would have died from it, so whoever did it must have known who I really was. In others word, this was someone who probably the same as me. But who?

More importantly, where the heck am I!? I could tell I was blindfolded and both my arms and legs were tied up to the point I could barely move an inch. Not to mention there was a choker around my neck. I tried my best not to pull on the chain yet I sometimes still choked on the choker because the length of the chain was too short.

I flinched as I heard the sound of the door opened. I turned to the direction of the sound asked and insulting that person multiple times. But that person imitated each line I spoke, it started to irritate me more and more.

Suddenly, everything went quiet and I could feel that person was getting closer. The silent was so intense that I could feel myself trembling and the fact that I could even hear my own heartbeat was making thing worst.

"Now why are you so scared? It will only hurt you more, you should relax."

I stopped in surprised. The person whom held me captive was male and this person sound…..just like me. He might speak in a calm and scarier tone, but it is no doubt that my voice. At this point, there was only one person I had in mind and I just hope it not him.

Once my blindfolded was removed, cold sweats started dripping down from my face since I am now face to face with my captive.

"You! But how?!"

"Heheh, you look so surprised. Well, can't blame you. With the position you are currently in and with what happened in the past…"

"I thought I seal you up, how did you..."

"Manage to get out! It was easy; I had broken the seal a long time ago. Hmm, thought let's just say there's something keeping me busy, so I had to lets you wait all this time. Sorry!"-said with a smile on his face.

He cut the ropes tied around my arms and legs. For a minute there, I thought he was going to cut me with that knife of his.

I did know what was his motive, but I took this with the scissors I found and threaten him it.

"Make a move and there will be a hole on your neck. Remove this collar this instant; it is digging to my fucking neck."-I said in a demanding tone. However, different from what I had in mind, there was a brief silent.

A small pain shoot through my legs, I felt like I was stung by a bee.

All of a sudden, I feel my hand going numb. Though I tried my best to hold the scissors, it got worst. Now, it not just my hand but entire body started to go numb. I was losing control of my own body; I crumbled down, the scissors were still in my hand. Unfortunately, I was no longer having the strength to even grip on it.

"Hey Artie, how do you feel?"

I could do nothing but glare at him with threatful eyes.

"You bastard, what did you do with my body?"

"Nothing much really, I just gave you some drug. You know, if you hated me so much, you could kill me right now."

Holding the hand with the scissors, he pointed it right in his throat. I was pissed, just a few inches away then I could easily slice his throat yet the more I tried to do it, the shakier I became.

"You…!"

"What's the matter, little Artie? Did you perhaps to change your mind about killing me?!"

"Go to hell! And my name is Arthur, not little Arite."

Then, his face grew closer. So close that I could feel his breath.

"Ouch, that's hurt! But I'm glad."

"Glad?!"

"Glad that you are so energetics."- my head was pulled backwards as he grabbed my hair:"Despite your situation, you're still tried to bite my lips from a kiss. I have to give you credit for that. Which mean breaking you would be a lot more fun!"

I did not know what scarier. The way he threaten me or how he could smile all the time without never in pain even though there was a sharp object pointed at his neck not long ago. In fact, he did not mind that I even insult him.

"Now then, let's remove this dangerous object from your hand. I don't want you get hurt. _Not yet_."

 _Not yet_? I did not like the sound of that.

"I almost forgot. Did you enjoy the little present I gave you?"

"Present? If you are talking about the drug you gave me and all of the chasing and being tied up. Then no, thank you very much. Besides, who would enjoy this kind of treatment?"

"No, not that. Come on; think a little harder, Artie. Don't disappoint me now."

I was irritated of how he kept calling me Artie.

"Once again, my name is Arthur. And what do you even mean by…!"-suddenly, I remembered the skeleton I accidently found back at that room.

"Don't tell me, all of those are…."- I was stunned for a few second, this bring back unpleasant memory:" Now I remember why I seal you up. You are a sick psycho, Oliver!"

"There we go. I was waiting for you to call my name."

He simply just smiles at me, a smile that I felt like he did not belong to this, no, my world.

Then, a long sharp object with pointy head being punched down to my wrist by the hammer which was held in the others _me_ hand. I screamed in agony as I was punched down to the floor by my wrists, blood staring to pour out. I was in pain; I wanted to move that foreign object out of my arms badly. But the more I tried to move, the more painful it got.

"You have got nothing to worry about, prophet. I had been practicing a lot. So I won't let a slightest mistake happened. After all, if it did, I had to wait for a long time for you to heal."

"You, you won't get away with this. I'm not the only one. Someone will notice I'm gone."

Another pain shoot through my body, the object was removed by the claw of the hammer, leaving a red dark scary hole on each of my wrist. I was screaming for another minutes. Truthfully, I did not want to look at it. He continued to look at me with the same smile.

"Yes, Arthur. Someone will notice you gone. Of course, if you are really gone, that it."

I glared him, not liked how this is headed this one bit.

"What is that supposed to even bloody mean?"

I watched in horror as his face hair slowly turning from dark pink to sandy blond, eyes from bright blue to emerald and his freckle was disappearing.

"Well, what do you think?! Now we look like twins, I'm sure not many could distinguish us. Now then, let's get back to where we left of, shall we!"

I saw him holding, what it's like, a long iron pipe with a chain in the middle.

"Don't you worry, its stainless steel. So you probably won't get an infection from this."

"Are you fucking joking? An infection! If I'm remembered correctly, I had just been strangled by you. More importantly, what are you planning to do with that? If you are thinking about putting that in my wrist then….."

I was cut off as he was clapping.

"Can I get some applause! It seems that ours little prophet have figured it out what is going on! Too bad the surprised was ruined though. Oh well!"

"No…wait…stop…please"-I watched in fear as the pipe slowly pierce through my wrist. I was screaming in agony again, begging nonstop, wishing everything was just a nightmare.

"Adding the metal nut at each side then you are done. You look lovely in this form, Artie. That's remind me, the chain is screw shut so you have to drag the entire room if you want to run."

Arms wrapping around me, he held me so close that this time I could even feel his sense, his heartbeat. 'God, what am I thinking!? This isn't _me._ '

"Arthur."-he was smiling. But this time, he sounded…different. No, he sounded way to…sweet.

"From now on I will be England. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Huh!?"- I was clueless.

"You see, I haven't really broken the seal. In fact, I have added a little twist. You know what it is?"

"NO."

"I'm just going to tell you. How can I comprehend? Hmm..."

"Just get to the dam point."

"Strong words for a fella with an iron pipe stuck in his arms. Hey! Remember the spell that you trapped me in here. It took me a while to reserve the spell. Of course, not by breaking it completely. Actually, it more like I change _the one who is trapped_. And, well, you and I are just the two side of a mirror. It was a piece of cake."

"You didn't mean….then…."-my eyes widen in horror. I did not want to predict what happen next

"Yes, Arthur. The one trapped is now YOU. Plus, this is the opposite world or should I say the world inside a mirror."

Another brief of silent.

"I'm so happy now that we can a world of our own. Finally, no one will disturb us. Now we can be just like old time!"-there was a grin on his face. I did not have to look to know. I was quivering in fear, unpleasant memories flushed back one after another.

I was completely alone, yielding in pain, crying for help helplessly, knowing no one would come.

 **Author note: Yeah, i did this in math class so there probaly not as good as i was hoped for. Sorry for any grammar mistake that i made.**


End file.
